Stuck with the Family
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: While the world knew that the Diaz family was close, no-one could have known just how close the Diaz's were going to become after Lewie and Beast were enticed by their older brother Ethan.
1. Chapter 1

**STUCK WITH THE FAMILY**

Chapter One.

Shopping day for his sisters was Ethan's favourite day of the week.

It allowed the teenager to be able to actually enjoy playing his guitar without one of them yelling for him to shut up or Daphne trying to destroy it. While he still had to handle whichever parent stayed and the twins, but luckily they were more focused on trying to scam their friends out of money with their newest take on 'frog wrestling'. Or whatever scheme they had come up with that morning. Last he had heard of them, the pair of trouble makers were taking various food items out to some little table them had thrown together in the garage.

This allowed him to enjoy playing the guitar in his favourite state, his shirt wide open and showing off his developing young abs and a pair of tight black jeans. A sight that he hoped would one day make a girl interested in him. Resting back against the headboard of his bed, Ethan's eyes closed his eyes and focused on strumming.

While the chords were out of tune from his lack of actual skill, but for the teen himself it was an angel's soft whispers to his ears. He had even made a friend who loved singing along to his guitar playing, a boy named Cooper who would always hunt him down during lunch periods for a jam. He loved it. With his amp turned up to the max volume any other sound fell upon deaf ears. Even to those anywhere on the second floor of the house.

As he approached the room, Ethan's youngest brother had to cover his ears just after stepping up from the stairs it was so deafening.

"Oh god… that sounds worse then Daphne's singing in the shower!" Lewie whined, the boy trying to push his fingers deep into his ears to shut the sound off.

Beast saw his lips moving but no words coming out. "Did you say something?"

" _WHAT!?_ " Lewie's lips moved again, clearly shouting but to Beast he may have well just be mouthing the words.

A few steps off their bedroom door, every fibre of their young bodies were demanding that they just turn back and flee from the overwhelming onslaught of noise. They couldn't however, as the twins needed something from their older brother or their Latest Frog Wrestling league was going to fold before it got out of the cardboard box.

Beast's hand was first to get there, wrapping around the damaged and chipped doorknob. His thumb rested on the backside of the wood, where somehow there was a bite mark. It slipped away to be forgotten as he turned the knob, opening the door up only to feel the wall of sound push him back. A ringing in his ears, the long-haired Diaz felt like falling to his knees. So instead his twin took the first step into the room. Hesitant feet stopped them from running, their bodies refusing any action that brought them closer to the attack on their senses. It was anyone's guess how they were still walking.

" _ETHAN_!" Lewie screamed, as he barged into the tortuous room of thought destroying noise.

Lewie could _feel_ his own words rebound back against himself, overpowered by the amp.

"He can't hear us!" Beast roared, beside his brother. Frozen in place trapped in an unwilling body. His feet felt super glued to the floor.

Deciding to take action and save him and his twin brother, Lewie jumped for it. Reaching the powerpoint and quickly ripping the amp's cord out and cutting the deafening sound.

The sound cut with an ear-splitting whine, and some feedback for a moment before the sound silenced. Replaced only by a ringing in their ears that managed to be stronger than Ethan's words of anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK, LEWIE! BEAST! HOW DARE YOU TWO COME IN HERE! AND TOUCH MY AMP! UGH!"

Wiggling a finger in his ear, the second youngest of the three swore he heard something about peanuts.

"No thanks Ethan! No peanuts for me, I'm allergic, remember?" Lewie responded in confusion, wondering why his brother was asking about peanuts.

Ethan looked at him with confusion for a moment, before setting down his guitar and shoving Lewie as he stood back up. He snatched back the cord and plugged his amp back into the wall. Being met by a similar whine from the device powering back up.

" _You_ don't fucking touch my arm! Got it, I can't pay for another one if you two go and break this thing on me like everything else!"

"Did he just ask if we broke the ambulance arm?" Beast asked, just as confused as he tried to get the ringing out of his ears.

Brushing off his shoulder, Lewie just glared at the older boy. He felt like shoving back, but felt intimidated seeing the muscular abs and pecs on Ethan. With the boy having only seen abs like that on some of the older boys in his middle school. Even then those bodies were extremely rare, usually he only saw flat or chubby bodies while changing in gym classes. While his own body was nothing to scoff at, seeing Ethan in this state made him slightly more afraid to piss him off. He decided that retaliation would only get him hurt in the end, so it was better not to risk that if he could avoid it. Having been harshly shoved the youth felt that he would have been better off staying at the stand and making Beast go upstairs to beg for money. It would at least save him the pain in his shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry Ethan… it was just hurting our ears and you couldn't hear us…" Lewie admitted, deciding that submitting a little and doing his ' _i'm an adorable little boy_ ' routine would work the best.

"Yeah! And the stairs were shaking!" Beast added, having stopped the ringing finally.

After releasing a loud sigh, Ethan turned his amp down slightly. He had expected the loudest members of the Diaz family to love the sound, " _There_ … Why were you two even inside anyway, weren't you forcing frogs to fight for pocket money?"

Lewie furrowed his brow, shifting his glasses up as they slipped down his little nose. "Um, _no?_ Frog fighting was so _laaaast_ week."

"Yeah, today we're eating anything for a dollar." Beast added with a shameless grin. "But we're not getting many customers,"

Another loud sigh was released. "Umm… just so Mom and Dad don't skin me alive for not checking… what have you two _eaten_?"

"Mud, grass, bark, hair… dirt and a few rocks but we charged extra for that. All the leftovers from the fridge, and the pudding hidden at the back. We didn't charge to eat those as despite the slight greenish tone, it was tasty." Lewie listed off, looking like quite the salesman. He was still counting off things in his head, pressing down on a finger as he mouthed a few numbers and items they had eaten that morning. "Oh and Daphne paid us five bucks to eat some mystery food with blindfolds on… I have a feeling that it was dog biscuits…"

Beaming, Beast added his own addition. "I did a lego for two dollars! Oooh and some kid gave me five bucks to lick something salty while blindfolded behind the shed! Lewie wasn't allowed to come for that one…"

Feeling his cheeks heating up a little, Ethan gaped at his youngest brother, looking up and down for a moment. It was no wonder what the boy was making him lick. _His_ little brother. He was instanting bubbling with anger and jealousy picturing the scene. There was a throb in Ethan's pants picturing the little tongue running up the length of another's cock. Despite his lust mixed anger, nerves began to pop up as he wondered if that _kid_ was actually a kid or if his little brother had been preyed on.

"H-How old was the kid?" Ethan stuttered, wondering if he had something to be concerned about.

"I don't know… your age maybe?" Beast shrugged. "I was blindfolded for most of it… and it was kinky stinky… like you in the morning… after your under the blanket game."

Swallowing hard, the eldest boy shifted his weight.

He didn't want his brothers thinking of his 'under the blanket game' and work out what he was actually doing. He had been warned by his dad that he was never to let the twins know about it, because they were too young. Something he had agreed up until Beast mentioned licking 'salty things'. He bit back a soft internal moan thinking about Beast's adorable tanned face with a splatter of cum across his face and coating his light pink tongue.

Ethan couldn't stop himself and before he could filter out his perverted thought process, the teen's mouth opened a question made its way out: "W-was the salty thing… firm or liquidy…"

Instantly he judged himself for asking such a question, biting hard on his own tongue to keep from asking anything else. Words built up and caught in Ethan's throat. The effort to hold them back was all too obvious, as Lewie squinted at Ethan from behind the glasses framing his face.

"Why are you asking?" Lewie questioned, an eyebrow raised slightly.

"Nothing, Lewie! I'm just being a protective older brother is all, okay?" Stuttering, Ethan shook himself of the thoughts as he listened to a 'Uh-Huh' escaping Lewie's mouth. "S-so, um… wh-why are you up here and not eating shit outside?"

" _Becauuuuuse,_ Ethan! We need some money…" Beast whined, the boy giving his brother his best puppy dog eyes.

"Which leads me back to my question… why aren't you outside eating things for money?" Ethan questioned, glad that at least Beast seemed oblivious.

Beast whined. "We just answered that! We. Need. Money!"

Rolling his eyes in minor annoyance, Ethan rested back onto his bed, wishing that he could just sink deeper into the softness to escape the frustrating boys. Expecting them to just leave, as he lays back against the sheets, Ethan brought a hand over his eyes and continued to groan obnoxiously at them. The twins seemed to take no notice, however, as they both climbed onto either side of his bed. With his eyes closed, the older boy could feel their weight pressing against his mattress. He was about to open his mouth in fear that one of them might break the fleshlight hidden underneath, but held his tongue.

The less those two knew about his 'under the blanket games', the better. Especially Lewie, who was maturing faster than his twin and catching onto the sexual elements of being preteens. And a fleshlight was definitely way too much for them to know about. It wouldn't be surprising to come home one day and find the boys putting both their dicks into the toy at once if they were to ever find it. He'd paid Harley a few months prior to install a lock and chain to the bed frame just to keep their grubby mits off his hidden things.

He also knew that if the twins were to find out what he was using then they would happily tell everyone in the house and he didn't need to have that kind of discussion with his father or Daphne. The teen shivered at the thought of Daphne asking him why he used it and what it was for.

"What do you want!?" He muttered.

Lewie's expression deadpanned, while Beast scrunched up his nose.

"Beast told you _twice_ , Ethan. We need money, and we need it NOW! I thought you were at least smart enough to listen…"

Raising his eyebrow once more, Ethan questioned Lewie further. "What do you two need money for anyway?"

"Lewie broke the tablet." Beast blurted out, seeming to have no shame in throwing his brother under the bus. Seeing the shocked glare shot his way from the glasses-clad boy, he gulped hard.

"BEAST! THAT WAS A TWIN SECRET!" Lewie pouted, his glare continuing.

Beast raised both hands in surrender. "But Lewie…! You broke it, and mom told me never to lie when you break stuff anymore! She takes away my candy… and you _KNOW_ Beastie boys need their candy!"

Ethan felt like slamming their foreheads together.

Before his little brothers could start wrestling on top of him like children arguing over nothingness, the teenager sat bolt upright and shot them both an intimidating glare to make them back down. Beast sank onto his knees, with his chin dropping to rest against his chest. Meanwhile, Lewie crossed his arms are his pout grew droopier to guilt trip Ethan into taking his side, to no avail. But both of their eyes lit up a moment later when Ethan pulled out his wallet, resting it on his lap. Still closed, but there was the corner of a bill jutting out from the smooth leather. Tempting and teasing, it was impressive that the younger boys hadn't already found a way to steal it. He knew from his own days at that age, that in this family when the older siblings have money. You do whatever you can to _get_ it from them. Legal or Not.

Looking between them both, Ethan could see that the twins were almost drooling over the cash.

"Okay… if you want the money you're going to actually have to earn it, okay? Good." He didn't give them a chance to argue, popping open his wallet and pulling out a dollar note.

The younger boy's eyes widened, wanting to reach out and grab it.

"H-How…?" Beast questioned.

Lewie however was a little more curious. "What do you want for it, Ethan?"

"Well you said you would eat anything, r-right?" The older boy stuttered out, eyeing off the smirk on Lewie's face.

"Uh-huh, and what do you want us to eat?" Lewie pushed.

"M-my… my…" The words caught in his throat, making it hard to breath.

"Come on… your what Ethan? Your fingernails? Your guitar pick? Your lunch? What?" Lewie kept pushing.

After throwing down his wallet, the teen's hands shot back to his pants and undid the button before unzipping the tight black jeans. Knowing that he was being watched in confusion, Ethan's face turned red and his throat became scratchy and dry. The boys stared at the now revealed a slight bulging part of their brother's grey boxer briefs through the unzipped portion of his jeans, the boys wondering just what Ethan was meaning. Tugging the jeans down an inch or two, the flaps opened up and his underwear came further into view. His hands moved to rest on either side, supporting the teen as Ethan leaned back slightly.

Ethan's breath was shaking and uncertain as the twins looked between the tent and his blushing handsome face. A strand of usually slicked back hair had fallen, stuck to his face on a droplet of sweat. He silently begged that his cock didn't jump up to alarm the boys. The last thing he wanted was it forcing its way out of the piss-slit and revealing itself before he wished.

"Um… showing us your undies doesn't answer us Ethan?" Lewie responded, continued.

Beast found himself curious as he stared at the pair. "Are they Lewie's? They look like Lewie's…"

"N-no they're not Lewie's underwear, Beast! Mom just buys all of us the same clothes, so of course they look the same…" Ethan argued.

"So how do you know they aren't Lewie's? I end up wearing his all the time. Do you want us to eat them?" Beast responded. "Never eaten clothes before… would we eat them off of you or are you going to remove them?"

It wasn't his big brother who spoke up next to answer, but actually Lewie who took over as he fully gripped the situation. His little heart beat a little faster while blushing a tinge of pink. In all honesty, it wasn't much of a surprise knowing how weirdly their big brother had reacted to the last thing they were paid to do by the mystery boy. But even Lewie couldn't deny that he was a little jealous of Beast, being ignored and not even allowed to watch as his twin licked something salty. Which based on the way the perverted older boy was looking at his twin, allowed him to guess what was being licked.

The same thing that his brother wanted from them. Only Ethan hadn't paid for licking.

"Oh, it's not the underwear he wants us to _eat_ …" Lewie replied, making Ethan gulp a little as the older twin worked him out. "Is it Ethan? It's what _inside_ the underwear…"

Their older brother could only nod slowly.

"What's inside of his underwear? His butt?" Beast questioned. Earning an eye roll from both of his older brothers.

"I don't think that we're going to be allowed to eat that part of his body, Beastie… Ethan is full of himself,"

Ethan glared slightly from the insult coming from the older twin, a glare that accompanied a hissed out response. "Do you two _want_ the money or what…"

"Y-Yes?" Lewie responded, voice cracking a little during the response.

"Then you will _eat_ what's inside my underwear, as you said." Ethan smirked.

With the promise of money in mind for just eating whatever huge thing was inside Ethan's pants, Beast's eager hands hooked around the hem and tugged down the bulging boxer briefs to let it flop out. His eyes popped a little in shock, seeing that there was nothing in there but the huge thing in there. At least compared to his own thing down there it looked huge. It looked like a fat worm sitting there in his underwear, hard and still with gentle twitches once it was out in the open. With it in full view for his brothers, Ethan chewed his bottom lip in anticipation for the little fingers to wrap around his shaft, or for one of the boys to satisfy his cock by swallowing it to the balls.

As he realised how much bigger Ethan's thing actually was in comparison to his own, Beast stuttered out: "I-Is that…"

"Mhm." Ethan smirked, loving the reaction that he had gotten from the younger boy. Meanwhile, even Lewie couldn't stop himself from letting his mouth drop open a little at the view of Ethan's large semi-hardened member. Wondering if it was always that _big_ for the teenager. "So… you two think you can eat it?"

Beast looked at the teenager curiously, but blinked back into his eating anything mode that had allowed to eat some very weird items. "Do we eat it like a hotdog? Or is it more like an icy pole?"

"Seriously?" Lewie muttered at his twin brother, rolling his eyes slightly.

Ethan hooked his fingers under the base and made his cock flop up straight, pointing it up at the roof. The thickness throbbed as it pointed towards it's owners younger brothers. Both licked their lips a little, watching blood pump through its veins and the thicker darker pink cockhead rise and fall with the breaths escaping Ethan's dry lips. He wanted so badly for one of their reluctant hands to just shoot out and grip it already, but waited for them to do it themselves. The younger boys noticed that when Ethan allowed his cock out of his grip for a moment that it leaned a little to the left.

"Sooo, hot dog?" Beast questioned.

"Ugh, Beast… no!" Lewie groaned. Knowing how to teach his brother, the nervous young boy leaned down and slowly took the head of his brother's shockingly big cock into his mouth. In reality it was averagely sized, only reaching about seven and a half inches give or take a few millimeters. He recoiled at the odd salty-sweetness of that fleshy head of the dick, taking him by surprise after expecting his downstairs to taste like piss. Delightfully surprised that it didn't.

The last thing he ever wanted to taste would be the piss of his older brother. Even the thought grossed him out.

Watching his twin brother, Beast finally found himself understanding. "Oh… Lollipop style! Let me try!"

Lewie squinted, peering greedily at his brother over the rim of his glasses. He pulled up slightly on the head to better see Beast and his oblivious grinning face, leaning down close to his own to steal the dick away. Shaking his head slightly at his twin, Lewie's tongue lapped at the head. It was still his turn, and even though he would have to share he was going to get his fill in hopes that Ethan would pay him more for the attention.`

Unaware that his older brother wasn't even planning on giving him the dollar, if he could get away with it.

As his little brother sucked hard on the head of his dick, Ethan bent his elbows slightly and moaned heavily. "Oooh fuck yeah Lewie that's it!"

Beast's mouth dropped. "You said a bad word! You owe mom a dollar!"

"Fuck mum, dude…" The older boy breathed, running a hand through Lewie's curly hair and pushing slightly. While Beast would more likely be up to doing anything, there was something about the glasses clad preteen taking his cock into his mouth that was working for the teenager.

"That's two for mom! Stop saying bad words, it's not fair if we can't…!" Beast grumbled.

Ethan rolled his eyes back while moaning out. His teeth were grit as Lewie worked the head, and started to take another inch into his warm tight mouth, 'eating' his cock as it throbbed in his hungry mouth. "Ngh…! Th-then just fucking swear too, Beast… Oh yeah Lewie it's so good…"

Beast pouted, getting a little jealous of his twin brother.

"Ugh, what's fucking up with you now?" Ethan groaned, wanting to enjoy Lewie's talented mouth but having his attention taken by a pouting Beast.

"Can't I have a turn and earn my dollar?"

Despite enjoying the greedy and for what he expected as a first time, talented sucking from the older twin, Ethan took a tuft of his growing fluffy curly hair and pulled him off enough for Beast to quickly take over. The energetic youth was faster to suck down deeper onto the length, taking it further into his mouth than Lewie had been brave enough to try. A soft, unexpected moan came from around the dick as Beast bobbed up and down slightly to copy his brother. While he had no idea how to use his tongue, just having the slickness of it rubbing against his cockhead had Ethan bucking up slightly while being happily sucked off. The jealous pout on Lewie looked adorable now, knowing that the boys wanted to eat his dick lollipop style.

"Mmm… damn Beast… suck me…" Ethan grunted out, grabbing hold of his bed and stabilizing his position as his little brother's 'fed' on his cock.

Moving along the cock in fast nodding bobs, Beast hummed on the shaft filling his mouth. Any deeper and the cock would be filling up his throat perfectly, too. But as he never too a lollipop that deep, Beast focused on a couple of inches that Ethan seemed to enjoy him suckling.

"Can I go back to my turn now? Beast has been doing it for soooo long…" Lewie's fingers suddenly started playing with Ethan's sack through his underwear. Their eyes were locked on one and other. The younger boy knew just what he was doing, and wearing a slight grin as his _experience_ teased his older brother.

Deciding that it couldn't hurt and would instead another element, Ethan grinned. "You could just work on _sucking_ what your playing with…"

"Mhm, mhm… Since they would be super sweaty… five bucks."

' _You little prick…'_ Ethan couldn't help but run a tongue against the inside of his cheek and smirk, "Deal."

"Thought it would be…" Lewie smirked, fingering the waistband of his brother's jeans and grey boxer briefs. He lowered them down slightly to reveal his brother's hanging sack, with the glasses clad preteen beginning with teasing just one. Although he didn't like sucking cock, getting money was very well worth it.

Ethan found himself biting his bottom lip, as Lewie's teasing of his ball-sac joined Beast's already pleasurable mouth skills.

The young boys soon earnt another grunted out: " _F-Fuck_ …"

Pulling away slightly, Lewie's lips sucked hard on the orb and let go of it with a slutty _pop!_

"Mm, they're really sweaty Eth… You owe me six bucks now," He smirked before returning to sucking the other ball, coating the stubbly sack with saliva. Licking the sweaty sac, Lewie's tongue teased it and made Ethan's moans fill the room. Mixed with the oddly arousing sound of Beast sucking off their big brother. The little cute sounds of his gagging while taking it deep, guided down by a more forceful hand.

"The deal was… ngh… five _brat._ " Ethan growled, pausing mid-growl to release another moan.

Trailing his tongue up the pair of heavy balls, Lewie's eyes were half open and glazed by lust. "Six or I leave…"

"Five or I'll let Beast have _all_ the money in my wallet." Ethan smirked.

"You… wouldn't…" The youth snarled.

Ethan's smirk grew. " _Wouldn't_ I?"

"Ugh!"

The sound of Lewie's groan of frustration had Ethan's happiness growing, having finally gotten the older twin on something. Since Lewie wasn't after their older brother's larger cock, Beast ignored the whole ordeal as he happily bobbed up and down the length.

"Mm… so fucking good Beast…"

The boy sucking the thickish head giggled hearing the moans of pleasure. "It's so _cool_ when you say naughty words!"

Grunting, a sexually frustrated Ethan growled out a response: "Stop fucking focusing on my words and suck my dick Beast…"

Despite the whine over being told off like that, Beast returned to working the tip and slobbering all over the shaft. His saliva was mixing with copious amounts of precum being milked out of his big brother's cock, a sweetness on his tongue that Beast was happy to lap up as he went deeper on it. Now his tongue joined in pleasuring Ethan's dick, after he had accidentally licked it and heard a loud moan Ethan growled out in response to it. His own little dick was hard, swinging around in his shorts with the young boy going commando like so many other times. The fabric rubbing against his dick was making Beast twitch and moan softly around the shaft he was swallowing deep into his mouth.

"Ngh… fuck…. so Lewie… going to earn your money or f-fuck off?" Ethan growled, turning his attention back to the other twin.

Lewie grumbled. But he couldn't deny getting the last five bucks he needed, with some left over for gum. So he moved back down and ran his tongue up his big brother's low-hanging sac. The balls lifted and fell when the tongue left them, flopping about between Ethan's tanned thighs.

"Mm… that it's boys…" Ethan moaned, running his hand through the hair of his twin brothers. Finding himself preferring Beast's, as he was able to grab the lengthier hair and pull on it a little, unlike the curly hair of his twin.

As his cock throbbed hard against the wall of Beast's throat, Ethan's hands slowly began to travel down the boy's young pre-teen smooth, thin body. While this probably wrong in numerous ways, Ethan found himself fucking the boy's mouth a little as he enjoyed the hairless body of his little brother. Beast was gagging a little around the thickness. Meanwhile, the older teenagers hand slipped down into Beast's shorts. He was surprised to feel no underwear covering up the smooth, hairless bubble butt, but there was no complaining as the young boy moaned when Ethan groped his ass. Groping the smoothness with his fingers, squishing the softness.

"Fuck Beast…" Ethan moaned out, shocked at how soft the bubble butt felt in his hand. The older teen wondering if he could stop himself from one day tapping the youngest Diaz boy's ass. "Damn you have such a _perfect_ little boy ass, huh? If you keep at it, you might a sexy as one just like me,"

Bringing his hand down hard on Beast's tiny butt, Ethan moaned as he spanked his brother. Beast yelped and allowed the hunk to spank him harder. As the spanks got harder, Beast cried out loudly: "E-ETH-ETHAN!"

"Keep sucking me." Ethan said.

Beast blushed and took the cock deeper to keep his brother from seeing the redness on his cheeks. But Lewie could see and smirked at it while sucking Ethan's heavy balls.

"I am _so_ going to enjoy your sexy _little boy_ ass one day, Beastie…" Ethan moaned out, as he firmly groped said ass.

He shifted around from his position on the left side of Ethan's bed to join his younger twin. Before feasting on the cum-filled orbs again, he slipped both his hands into Beast's shorts and felt up the ass as well. He noticed that the hand already there pulled away slightly, giving Lewie full access to feel up the bubble butt he was already growing a little jealous of.

"He does too! Can I enjoy it too, Eth?"

Ethan simply glared in return.

"You aint fucking 'eating' his stuff for money, now get back to it Lewie before _you_ get nothing…" The older teenager hissed.

"That isn't FAIR!" Lewie protested, grabbing Ethan's balls hard. Rolling them around in his fingers as Ethan groaned in a mix of pain and pleasure. "He is my twin so if I want to enjoy his butt, I can! You just have to pay us, because you're not part of the twin pact."

"You can bloody well play with him when your _not_ meant to be pleasing me brat." Ethan responded, the teen knowing that he was being a little harsher then he should be but as his need to release grew, he couldn't stop himself from craving Lewie and Beast finishing him off. "Ngggh! Lewie just bloody do it! Mmm fu-fuck boys… you are really gonna get something to eat in a minute!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

The teen began to pant, his muscular chest rising and falling rapidly. A groan passed through his darker lips, with his balls churning and a tightness in his gut getting closer to shooting. Beast's mouth was filling with precum, and the boy was loving the taste.

" _Fine…"_ Lewie whined, not wanting to miss out on Ethan's 'offering' so returned to his post, sucking on his teenage brother's sweaty and fairly musky smelling balls.

With the duel assault, Ethan didn't hold off long. He pressed Beast's head down to swallow every inch of his cock, moaning as the tight throat hugged his cock and Beast just took it without hassle.

Lewie grunted and broke off as Beast's head smacks against his own head, forcing the pre-teen out of the way. "HEY!"

Ethan couldn't give a fuck about the glasses wearing boy's protest, having grabbed onto Beast's lengthy hair and with his hormones controlling him began face-fucking the youngest of the pre-teen twin boys. Listening to the sweet sound of the soft gagging. The teen wishing internally what he was pumping his cum deep inside of his brother's sweet feeling ass rather than his throat, but was willing to take whichever hole the pre-teen was giving up.

"Mmm, holy shit! Fu-fuck boys… I'm gonna…" Ethan whined softly, the teenager knowing that if he couldn't enjoy depositing his load inside of the bubble butt then he should at least feed both of his little brother's his thickened load.

Beast felt himself being pulled off of his older brother's cock and looked up in cute confusion, his eyes wide and his sad from being denied. Ethan rolled his eyes and knew he was making the right decision. To make sure that the boys didn't complain, he harshly tugged them both up with their hair and positioned their head at the violently throbbing head of his cock. Getting the picture, both young boys began to lick the tip with vigor. Edging him closer, getting the teen more aroused with their soft moans and giggles as well as little tongues working away at his cock. He couldn't hold back at that point, being at his absolute limit. Only able to grit his teeth, Ethan grunted as his thick load started firing out. Coating their adorable faces and his muscular sexy abs and chest with hot, sticky spunk.

"W-Wow…" Beast whispered, watching as his brother's cum fired out his throbbing head. Blushing deeply as the fired load shot towards him and his twin brother, coating their young faces.

"Yeah… that's it… take all of my load boys!" He groaned in utter pleasure as his orgasm began to die down, the last of his spunk shooting up onto Lewie's adorable little nose. Some hit the lenses of his glasses, making the youth groan. "Oooh damn, so much cum…"

The teen allowed himself to come down from his orgasm before letting his younger brother's pull back and away from each other. Though the sight of them both had the oldest boy in the family, throbbing once more.

"Damn, you two look _so_ good covered in my nut…" Ethan smirked, taking in the view of his preteen siblings cum coated faces. "Who knew…"

With the heart rate just having started to slow, all three boys felt as though their stopped dead when something loud fell to the floor of their room. A washing basket, landing with a thud at their mothers' feet.

"W-What was that, E-Ethan?" Suzy gulped, looking at the very revealing sight in front of her. The woman blinking in hopes that she was just in some terrible dream where her pre-teen twin sons were covered in the thick cum of their teenager's older brother, not reality.

"M-MOM!"

Still staring at the thickened white liquid on her pre-teen sons faces, Suzy didn't hear the scream of 'Mom' coming from said trio of boys. The woman couldn't help but watch as the cum dripped off of the frame of Lewie's glasses onto his cheek and from Beast's chin down onto the floor below him. She couldn't believe that her teenage son had just shot his load onto them, not could she believe that she was wondering how it had happened. With the woman gaining mental images of Ethan standing in front of the boys jerking himself off until he shot before swapping to the more interesting one of the two twins sharing the task of sucking Ethan's cock. Which from the quick view she had gotten while walking in, was pretty large even once he had soften post orgasm.

As his mother stood their staring at his cum running down the faces of his pre-teen little brothers, Ethan had grabbed the waistband of his grey boxer briefs and pulled them up in order to cover his spent and still a little leaky cock. The teenager then focused on quickly pulling up his tight black jeans and zipping up, not wanting his mother's eyes to return and look at his now softened cock. Internally he was freaking out as he wondered what his mother was going to do, he had just nutted on the twins faces and had officially forced himself onto them.

"T-This is just a bad dream… please tell me this is a dream…" Suzy sighed, while looking over at her teenage son as said teenager boy guiltily stared back at her.

Squirming a little as his undies got a little wet due to the left over cum leaking out of his cock, Ethan attempted to get his mother to believe. "Y-Yes… this is all just a _terrible_ dream… you just need to wake up…"

"I wish I could…" Suzy muttered to herself.

Sighing, she knew that she would have to deal with this. Tom would overreact in a situation like this, and she wanted to make sure the family stayed united as one. Leaving this to be dealt with by her.

Looking over at the cum covered faces over her pre-teen sons, Suzy's lips thinned. "Why don't you boys go and clean your faces… as I talk to your brother…"

"Okay m-mommy…" Lewie and Beast quickly responded, before running out of the room. Their older brother's cum still running down their faces. Their cheeky tongues still lapping at their own lips.

Once the twins had ran from the room, Ethan gulped when his mother locked the bedroom door. The sound of the door locking, being the only thing that he could focus on at that moment. Loud clicking as metal slid into place buzzed in the teen's mind, pounding and drilling into his ears as he willed his mother to just disappear.

His willing was of course to no avail, as the dark-haired woman was still standing right there in the doorway. Her back to him, hands still on the doorknob and lock. Unable to see her face, Ethan backed up onto his bed a little, pulling his body in close like a spring ready for when she pounced. Waiting as time ticked away for what seemed like forever, the sound of the lock still pounding in his head.

"W-Why…" Suzy began, the woman sighing loudly. "Why did you do it…"

Ethan was at a loss for words. Everything that he thought of sounded worse than the last, to the point where the tanned boy was just stuttering out nonsense.

"T-T-They needed money… and… and said…" Ethan tried but the words ran dry. He could have made them do anything for that money and instead he had turned him basically into hookers. Cash for Sexual Relief.

Shaking with some mix of rage, or sadness and shock, Suzy slowly began to turn to face her son. He gulped hard.

"Mom?" Ethan nervously started.

"You… You knew. You _KNEW_ that I have been denied for months, so you go and do this!?"

Ethan sighed as he began to work out what this was actually about. "Mom… just because you and Dad are having issues…"

Unknown to most of the family except him and Georgie, ever since Rachel had left the country, there had been growing issues between their father and mother. Their little fights became bigger and crueler, until they announced to the oldest two of both genders left in the house that while living together still, they wouldn't be together. This had been a devastating shock to both of the teenagers but they had to admit that their parents had become happier with themselves and their lives during this time. While they began happier, Suzy's happiness died over time as she realised that the needs that she had used Tom to deal with in the past, were no longer going to be met.

" _You're getting off to your own brothers while I'm getting nothing! I don't care if you're doing some weird shit with your brothers, you shouldn't get off when your… when…_ when your own mother can't…" Suzy sobbed, her knees shaking softly.

"Mom… S-Shouldn't you talk to Georgie about this…" Ethan replied awkwardly, the teen despite knowing the real state of their parents' relationship still wasn't comfortable with them having ' _needs_ '.

To his absolute shock, his own mother kneeled down in front of him and placed her shaking hands on his thighs. Her fingers gripped tightly, and Ethan noticed the pale band around her finger. No wedding ring. "I-I can't Ethan… she wouldn't understand… you know how it is to have _needs_ … you just proved it. Now you are going to… help… your mother Ethan."

Her voice softened to a near whisper, as she uttered the last three words.

"You removed your ring…" Ethan whispered, shocked to the core. Now understanding fully that his parents were more and likely over, with very little chance of coming back.

Suzy couldn't manage a response to her eldest son. All the woman could do was ease one hand closer to his softened crotch. The zip was still open, with only the button in the way of anything. She didn't ask before unclasping the button, popping open his black skinny jeans and unfolding the flaps.

"I remember buying you these…" Suzy smiled, running a finger over the grey fabric. "You were so embarrassed when I asked if you wanted these or the briefs, in front of those _cute_ girls… Especially when I suggest you try them on…"

"M-Mom… y-you cant… we can't…" Ethan breathed with shaking lips, shuddering as his sensitive dick was traced. Blushing slightly, he pouted and turned away, "A-and I never said they were… _cute,_ "

"Oh please, you were blushing so heavily when they began commenting on how _hot_ you would look in a pair of briefs…" Suzy smiled, remembering one of the happier days.

Ethan's eyes widened slightly, thinking that his mother hadn't heard that comment. He bit back a soft moan as Suzy's finger circled his cock, soft in his grey underwear. Still completely sensitive from just releasing it's load moments prior. The teenager however couldn't hold back a moan at her next comment.

Smirking, Suzy's fingers felt around the outline of his thickness while it hardened back to the length that her pre-teen sons had just enjoyed. "Those girls were right… Those baby blue briefs, you tried? Let's just say _everything_ looked better on you, in those…"

Her free hand shocked her son by feeling up his well developed abs, fingers and palms following up the smooth middle of his sexy chest. Almost moaning just from feeling up the sexiest part of her son, Suzy moved her hand around and caressed his strong pecs, before travelling back down and circling his abs on the way back. When she reached his lower body again, Suzy traced Ethan's sexy V-line down towards his crotch. Both hands joined in teasing his hardon. One focused on massaging his heavy, still-full balls while the other stroked along the sensitive shaft. A dark spot of cum had leaked out onto his underwear, and she couldn't think of anything hotter. For now however, she focused on the abs her son had somehow achieved while quitting pretty much everything he began. A sight that had only enhanced the odd sexiness of her eldest son. Her hand returned to rubbing over his abs, leaving his hardened cock for now in order to tease and punish the boy who had just wasted a perfectly good load on the faces of his little brothers.

"Now… who you got these from I have no clue… Your father _never_ had abs this good…" Suzy responded, enjoying the feeling of the boy's abs under the palm of her hand.

Moaning out from the feeling of his own mothers hands feeling up his developed, sexy body, Ethan felt his spine quiver. "Oh gawd, mom… so nice…"

Suzy pressed a finger down on the cockhead. "So you will swear in front of your little brothers, but not me? Won't my big boy tell me how ' _fucking good_ ' his mommy's hand feels on his cock? Or how badly he wants to use her fine ass, putting his big cock deep inside it and giving her more cum than his own innocent little brothers…?"

"Y-You weren't supposed to hear me swear…" Ethan blushed, feeling a little childish for hiding his swearing from the woman who birthed him and was now playing with his body. "Or… _any_ of that…"

"Oh is your mother not good enough, Ethan? Don't you love your mother enough? Haven't you dreamt of the chance of sliding deep into her fine perky behind and use it to your heart's desire?" Suzy purred, her hand began to move south once more.

He wasn't sure why but Ethan found himself uttering: "If you must know Mom… I don't normally think of your _ass_ …"

"Such a _naughty_ boy, thinking about his mommy's pussy, fucking it deep and pumping his baby batter into it." Suzy's hand slipped into the leg of her son's underwear, curling her slender fingers around the thick shaft. The warm shaft throbbed hard in Suzy's grip and she could feel a large drop of precum ooze onto her fingers. "Mm, fuck Ethan… you're bigger than your dad!"

"Oh? Not surprising from what I saw in the swimming pool locker rooms… but who said _that_ part about shooting deep… I don't wanna be a brother-father." Ethan grunted, biting his lip a little to stop a moan as his mother hand gripped his hardened cock.

"What _did_ you dream of then…" Suzy wondered, squeezing her son's sensitive erection. Earning her a groaned out moan from the teenager.

Ethan leaned back enough to prop himself on his elbows and give his mother a broad, cocky smirk. His chest slowly began to rise and fall and the teen had to lick his lips thinking back to how many times he had pictured Suzy wearing a little less clothing. Thoughts of her large, round tits hanging out in the open or hugged tight in a dark lacy bra filled Ethan's mind, with himself in between the smooth hills and moaning into them. Then slowly kissing down his mother's body, palming her breast with one hand and sucking at the other before finally getting to the real meal. Ethan's imaginary self would pepper kisses down the woman's surprisingly well kept form until reaching her thin treasure trove. A shaved thin black bush of hair surrounding a flat and dripping wet slit. Suzy would moan out with her lips dripping with lust as Ethan, her sexy eldest son, licked up the sweet pussy. His hands exploring all over the smooth body.

Rubbing up and down her thighs all the while lapping up and down the juice-dripping snatch. His mouth was full of that sweetness, and just kept going back for more. Ethan smirked broadly and captured Suzy's dark pink clit between his teeth, gently grazing against the sensitive bean.

Suzy's moans would fill the room as her son teased her clit and ran a finger up and down her slick cunt. And while writhing around beneath him, she would reach up to play with his hair or rub both tits just for his enjoyment. Ethan would be achingly hard watching Suzy rubbing herself, and dig deeper into her pussy just to see more of that sexy sight.

Breaking from his thoughts, Ethan shook his head a little. ' _Fuck, don't want to cum too soon…'_

" _Uh_ … Wouldn't you like to know, mother-dearest…" He purred, with the slight smirk growing back to life. Since his mother definitely seemed a little more interested then he would have thought. "You first, dream about your kids?"

Suzy halted with her mouth open. For a moment she let go of Ethan's lengthy penis but her fingers lingered long enough to close back around the throbbing shaft. With a look towards her son, she placed a hand to her hip and moved in closer to the hidden dick. "That is none of your business, young man. Now are you going to keep this in your pants or tell me your fantasy and let your mother see it?"

As his cock was hugged tight by his own sexy mother's hand and precum was being smeared around on he head, Ethan felt a groan building up in his throat. His hips bucked up all of a sudden and the teen had to chew his lip in an effort not to let out an audible sound of pleasure that would have had Suzy smirking and doing it more. Coming out from behind grit teeth Ethan sighed low and long. His lips curled slightly and the teen growled when Suzy stroked his length in short motions to tease the length.

"Ngh, oh fuck yeah mom that feels great…" He accidentally said. Ethan didn't have much time to take back his words as suddenly the hand was gone from his cock and hooked around the hem of his grey boxer briefs and pulling them away from his hips. He watched the dark path that had been over the head disappear from his legs before dropping to the floor.

"Wow Ethan… I really wasn't expecting to see this on my son. How much do you have to jack off to get it this big?" Suzy asked eagerly. Gripping the cock again, she made it stand up straight, measuring with her eyes. Then to her son's shock Suzy suddenly traced the tip of her tongue up the underside, following a pumping vein that lead from the balls and up to Ethan's cockhead. She could taste the layer of precum that was milked out of it.

Grunting and bucking up against the slick pink organ, the teenager let out an odd lust dripping sound. "Holy _SHIT!_ Mom I-I'm still sensitive from… uh… B-Beast and Lewie ge-getting me off…"

All of a sudden his balls were also being gripped tight. With a small tug he was warned: "Mhm, you are. Now don't trick your brothers into giving you head again, Ethan. You owe them _both_ fifty dollars, alright?"

"O-Ow! Okay mom, I get it just stop that,"

"Stop what, this?"

Suzy completely let go of her son's thickness and let it slap back hard to his waist. Strings of precum slung from the tip, one of which landed cutely on her nose and the rest making Ethan's muscular abs glisten with more than just his dried up cum from the incest blowjob. The smooth cracks between the muscles of that sexy toned body shined with precum and Ethan moaned out then motioned for his other to lick it up. She did so with a smirk, her long pink tongue teasing her teenage son's sexiness. Following the smooth lines and up to the dark brown nipples complimenting the firm, strong pecs. All the licks and teasing was unbearable for Ethan. He was throbbing hard as her body rubbed against the hard cock pinned against his strong abs. Suzy took one of the nubs into her mouth, rolling the nub around between her teeth.

The teenager couldn't stop himself from grunting and bucking up into his mother's stomach, though she pulled back slightly to make sure Ethan didn't get off too soon. His cock was so sensitive she could feel his cum boiling up inside those heavy balls and ready to shoot his thick spunk at a moments notice.

"Naughty boy, no humping your mommy… That cum is going to be more and thicker than what you gave your little brothers, Ethan. That baby batter is going right up into me, I'm on the pill honey so don't stress," Suzy said smiling. Though she didn't mention that the house couldn't handle a new kid once the divorce passed. She groped the thickness beneath and stroked Ethan so teasingly slowly that he was breathing hard, gasping and moaning. "Do you like your mommy working this dick, Ethan?"

"Y-yeah mom… ngh, that's so good!" Ethan breathed.

Suzy leaned down and pressed her lips against the smooth chest of her teenage son. His breathing hitched with every kiss and butterflies swarmed in his gut as she inched closer to his lips. Up the adam's apple and along his neck, licking and peppering small kisses all the way up until their lips met at last. Moaning into one and other, the Diaz stayed there for a moment in lip-lock, their lips sliding across one and other. One's tongue teased the others lips, asking for entrance and receiving it as Suzy's mouth opened up for her eldest son's tongue entered her mouth and instantly began to dominate their kiss. The woman moaned happily, as she felt her tongue submit to the boy's tongue, loving how her oldest son was dominating the kiss in a way that his father never could. In only their first time together, of what the older woman was hoping would be the first of many, Ethan was already filling some of her needs. If he could manage the rest of it, then Suzie would struggle to see the teenager boy as her son instead of him being the _perfect_ man for him.

"Damn Ethan… who taught you skills like that…" Suzie asked, as her kiss with her teenage son broke and left her feeling breathless. The woman finding herself slightly jealous of the girls who Ethan had been with before this.

"Wouldn't my _mommy_ like to know…" Ethan teased, with the teenage boy regretting it a little when his mother squeezing his cock a little to firmly.

Giving the cock another firm tug, Suzie gave her son a soft growl. "Don't be a naughty little boy, Ethan… especially if you want your mommy to continue working this big juicy cock…"

The teen only gulped and began moaning once more, as his mother's hand returned to working on seven and a half inch cock. Using a mix of slow and soft strokes and more furious rougher ones in order to get the noise out of the teenage boys that she desired. Despite his mother's work, Ethan couldn't help but respond with a slight whine at the _treatment_. "You d-didn't answer if you thought of your kids like _that_ …"

"Oh? Want your mommy to say that she dreams of taking the big cocks of her sons into her as she eats out her daughters tasty pussies? Is that what you want Ethan?" Suzy cast a smirk at her son before sinking down and swallowing a few inches of his cock. The teenage boy gasped and a shudder ran up his spine, feeling his mother start to suck on his dick. The warm wet mouth worked the head, and her tongue flicked at Ethan's mushroom head.

"Oooh god… fuck mom!"

Suzie grinned at her son's words. "Oh, you will be fucking mommy sweetie…"

Bobbing on the head of Ethan's lengthy cock, Suzie stroked the base furiously. Milking the sexy hunk's precum onto her tongue as she sucked hard like a lollipop. She moaned around his cock, gagging slightly as she took it deeper into her throat. Suzie had not sucked on something so big since highschool so struggled taking Ethan any deeper than a few inches; Wrapping her tongue around her son's cock, the woman pleased him to no end.

Ethan grunted, bucking up into his mother's throat. She gagged on his large cock but allowed him to start fucking her throat, forcing it wide open.

"Mmm, so good… _mommy_ …" Ethan moaned out, the teen shocked at how good his mother's tongue was as it worked it's way around every inch of his lengthy thick cock.

Grinning as her sexy oldest son moaned for his mommy, Suzie began bobbing back and forth on the lengthy thick cock, wondering just who Ethan had gotten his genes from since his father definitely didn't have a cock _this_ orgasmic.

"Damn Ethan… you definitely didn't get this dick from your father," Suzie made out with the throbbing, dark pink head.

The teen groaned internally, not wanting to hear about his father as his mother sucked his cock.

Moving down to fondle her teenage son, Suzie rolled his balls around in her hand, she made his back arch off the bed trying in vain to get back inside her mouth only for Suzie to stop kissing it. She squeezed his balls hard, making him wince and growl.

Without any warning, Ethan grabbed a fistful of the woman's long dark hair and pulled her away from his cock a few inches.

"Mmm, that's it Ethan… _use_ your mother… force me to make my sexy big son feel good…" Suzie purred, the woman loving the change from the vanilla boring sex she had come to know. While it had given her seven fairy attractive children, she had tired of the sameness.

She wanted something that was going to blow her mind.

Though, he could still feel her warm breath against the length and moaned as it was slightly stimulated. If there was one thing that Ethan Diaz hated, it was his bottoms to take charge and do something like that. Even if it was the woman who gave birth to him, the teenage boy was in control here and was going to make sure she knew it. Putting a thumb to her lower lip, Ethan guided her to open into a wide O-shape before forcing Suzie back down onto the head of his cock. But he held her there, amused by the sight of his own mother moments before he would make her gag.

"Oh, I will. I'm going to fuck your face, mom." He warned with a firm voice.

"Mmm, fuck your mommy's face big boy…" Suzie purred in agreement. "Show your mommy how you want to fuck the mouthes of your sexy slutty sisters…"

Thrusting his hips upwards, Ethan's seven and a half inch thickness was forced deep into Suzie's out-of-practice throat. She instantly gagged, but was held there with her nose buried in his wild bush of musky pubic hair. Ethan's ass hovered in the air as the boy groaned, feeling the tight throat working around his big dick. People gagging on it felt amazing, and he loved the struggle. But before she was out of air, the boy pulled out for his mother to catch a breath.

Suzie took a deep gulp of air, surprised that Ethan remotely fit. And yet she was eager for it again.

Using her slutty tongue, the woman teased the throbbing her of his cock. "Come on, Ethan! Really do my mouth, treat me like you would Rachel!"

Ethan smirked. "And what makes you think that I let Rachel suck me off, mother dearest?"

When Suzie opened her mouth to answer, it was once more full of cock. This time, however, Ethan didn't relent and just use the one thrust. No, the teenage boy fucked her face as he pleased. Bringing her down onto his length, feeling Suzie's nose brushing against his pubic bone each down her throat was forced to be filled with his thick cock that she was beginning to love the taste of, just like his brothers.

"But if you want it like Rachel, then prepare to be treated like a complete little whore." Ethan growled, lying. "Like you mother, Rachel _loves_ sucking her little brother's cock…"

The growl turned into a smirk, knowing his mother couldn't answer from having his thick cock now rammed down her throat.

 **\ ~ /**

Meanwhile outside of the door to the boys room, a completely shocked Lewie and Beast pressed their ears against the wood and listened to what was going inside the room. The twin boys completely shocked about everything that had been revealed from their parents having _issues_ along with Ethan and Suzie seemingly _wanting_ to fool around with each other. While both of the boys would be lying if they said that hadn't thought of their older sisters while exploring their young bodies or if they stated that they hadn't tried to sneak a peek of their perky and large looking boobs. They hadn't even _considered_ thinking of their mothers breasts like that, through from the fact their young cocks were quickly returning to being rock hard from listening to her and Ethan, they knew this was going to change.

While Beast continued to press his ear against the door, Lewie found himself moving back and sneaking away from the bedroom and his twin brother. With the still naked young boy heading downstairs to the phone and dialing a number. The boy internally panicking about what was going on, since this wasn't normal for their mother. She didn't think of them sexually and she definitely didn't play with Ethan's cock. Thus he called someone he hoped would be able to help him. As soon as the individual picked up the phone, a nervous Lewie whispered.

"You have to come home now! Mom's acting _really_ weird…"


End file.
